The removal of a mineral such as oil or natural gas from a well involves settlement among multiple ownership interests (e.g. the producer, royalty owners, joint venturers). Determination of settlements for any of the multiple owners that are owed portions of the extracted minerals may involve determining prices and quantities associated with a mineral flow. In the past, distribution of the mineral was generally controlled by one large entity. This entity had knowledge of the mineral flow, including prices and quantities and thus could readily determine settlements for any of the multiple owners that were owed portions of the extracted minerals. Since the advent of deregulation, the distribution chain of the mineral has been broken up and controlled by several different entities, resulting in different entities having their own controls and procedures. In addition, different ownership interests and distribution entities may have different price realization points. This has led to the multiple owners receiving inconsistent settlement payments from the different entities.